Alright
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: A short and somewhat fluffy morning with Vemily, with Victoria's POV musing over her quite unexpected new lover. Life takes such unexpected turns... This is NOT a dark one folks, and also, it's Vemily! Don't read if you're not about that life. ;) Also, Victoria refers to Emily as "Amanda" in this, because they're on that sort of level, in case there's any confusion!


Alright

* * *

Title inspired by a song of the same name by Kinnie Star. While I hate the L Word now, there's a beautiful scene in the first season where Jenny and Marina are together in the morning, white linen sheets and sunlight all around. Check it out if you can find it!

Now! On with the Vemily! ^_^ Oh, and if you don't like, don't read! ^_^

* * *

The one thing I hate about white curtains is that the sun can get through more easily, waking me earlier than I want to be woken. My eyes begin to flutter against the rays, fighting off the call to wake up from my sleep-induced bliss, and I sigh, breathing warm air out through my nose and onto a warm shoulder covered by hair.

The body in my embrace wiggles sleepily at the small breeze I created, and pushes further back into me, my nose getting lost in a sea of blonde that smells like honeydew, and I can't help but breathe in the alluring scent. I smile into her hair.

Amanda grumbles in her sleep, and I slowly extricate my arm that is wrapped around her abdomen. Our white Egyptian cotton blend falls back as my arm moves up, exposing her naked upper torso. I can't help but envy how youthful her skin is, yet the fact that's she's here with me, mine, makes that envy dissipate easily.

She squirms again, the sheets exposing her body now leaving her to chill. I move my arm from under me to lean my head on my hand, sitting my body up and now looking down over her. She's out like light, and I smirk at the reason why she's sleeping so soundly.

I drag my free hand up her side, my perfectly manicured fingernails trailing along her skin, leaving goose bumps along the way. She sighs in her sleep at the touch. I lean down further, placing my lips on the top of her shoulder and kissing her there, my fingernails moving to trace along her bare arm now. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping, so innocent, so free. The girl who was wrapped in anger and revenge now so docile and carefree.

Amanda was never meant to become who she did. She was such a carefree child with a doting father who worshipped the ground she walked on. She was raised in love, in light, and it was stolen from her. And when it was stolen, the darkness came and settled in, making her angry, twisting her into bitterness. She felt rage, and was set on making sure everyone paid for the pain she was dealt.

But… Amanda was born in light. She was born into happiness, it was there in the beginning, unlike myself, raised in a hell from the start and knowing no other life. While Amanda may have turned down a dark path, it was never one she would have to stay in forever, not if she chose to, not if she could let go. And she did let go, eventually.

The pain she felt, the acknowledgment of everything, her revealing her true colors and showing her vulnerability, her exposure, was an excruciating thing for her, especially when she was doing it with me, the one she had gone head to head with in a dance of ill intentions and murder.

I move my hand to brush some strands back from her face, now looking down at her. She really is so young, a woman half my age, but she's beautiful, and sometimes we can't choose who we fall for. I never thought my life would lead me to this point, with all of the loss I have suffered, the men I've lost, the children I've damaged. Never did I think that when I met Emily Thorne back those years ago that I would find someone who truly understood me, who could see through me, who was like me and walked through the world as I did. Sometimes it's our enemies that teach us the most about ourselves, because while we may be on opposite sides of the coin, we're a part of the same cycle.

Amanda balances me, and visa versa, our passions unbridled, our ferocity and tenacity unequivocal to any other person's. We understand each another, through and through, why we're as twisted as we've become, why we hurt the way we do, why we've turned into the people we are. I never thought I'd take on a female lover, one so many years younger, one who is the daughter of my former lover and her the former lover of my son, but life has shown me that anything is possible and the good things that arrive may do so in the most unexpected of parcels, waiting for you to dare to jump in and take a peek.

I move my arm back around her abdomen, my mouth going to her now uncovered ear. I plant a gentle kiss, breathing through my nose slowly, trying to softly coax her out of her slumber.

"Amanda," I whisper softly. "Wake up."

She twists and pushes further into me again, but her eyes begin to flutter now, the sun, the air, and my voice finally being enough to rouse her out of sleep. Her hand moves to her face, trying to block out the light as I chuckle into her ear.

"What time is it?" she grumbles softly, trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. I smirk in her ear.

"Nearly 11."

She groans again in response, removing her hand and turning towards me, adjusting herself and fitting her front into the front of my body, our hands going to one another's backs and stroking the exposed skin on each other softly.

"It's Sunday," she whispers tiredly, her forehead resting against mine and her eyes drifting closed as I fiddle with the ends of her hair now.

"We're allowed to sleep in late," she finishes.

I smirk again, and move to kiss her forehead. It's so odd to me that this woman, who's the same age as my children, feels so equal to me. It's a true companionship, one built on understanding, respect, and love. We would never change who the other person is, even if that meant us going against one another in the future once again.

"If I let you sleep in late, you'll never get out of bed," I reply, whispering against her forehead, noticing her smile at the comment. When she's not taking over the world, she can be quite lazy, preferring to sleep soundly and as long as possible, without any other worries to bother her.

She breathes out, moving closer to me and nuzzling my neck as my chin rests above her head.

"Can we just stay like this for a little while? It's nice."

Such sweet admissions and expressions of vulnerability were not ones I would have thought I would get from her, not so soon, not so openly. But we've come to trust one another in a way that's indescribable. We trust that we will do whatever we have to in this world to accomplish our feats. We don't hold a reign over the other. But also, when it's just us, our damaged and battered souls worn down by the day's end, we accept ourselves, we accept each other, and don't threaten the serenity that arrives when together we can just be.

I nod my head on top of hers, the warm summer air blowing those white curtains back gently. I close my eyes once again, feeling myself drift back and snooze, grateful that at the very least, I have this moment, where I've never felt so at peace.

FIN

* * *

So… things went from a super dark place to a super light place… things with the person I've been dealing with took a turn for the better. I feel fantastic, and now y'all get some more fluffy stuff because of it.

Sorry it's short! Thanks for reading if you did. ^_^

P.S. Emisonians, this is a good sign. It means I'm coming your way next. ;)


End file.
